


Ace of Hearts

by Castiels_Little_Grace



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Little_Grace/pseuds/Castiels_Little_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a crush on this angel for so long. But one cold night you decide to pour your heart out just like the storm outside. You don't know for how long you're going to have fluffy wings warming your heart and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a dear, ace, friend of mine. And I tired doing this for all the ace folks out there. You are all amazing! And I apologize for everything that you feel is wrong in this fic.

It was so cold. It wasn’t even ordinary for your town to have this crazy weather either. It was in the middle of May and it was below the zero. How did those strawberries survive?

Nevertheless, you finished everything you had to do for today. Bought your mom’s all the things she needed, ‘cause she was throwing a little party with her colleagues tonight, finished sending all those papers to the annoying, clingy company, bought food for your cat and put it in your purse. And all you had to do now is catch the bus and go home.  
You waited at the station, standing under the small station’s roof, shaking your legs trying to provide some warmth but to no avail. 

Immediately, your brain remembered that moment when Castiel, the angel, wrapped his wings for the first time when you were sick. You two were best friend ever since. 

Well, “best friends” if only he knew how much you loved him. And he did. He loved you more than anything and he even tried asking you out once, but you turned him down. Little did he know that you were disgusted by the thought of ‘sex’ and anything related to it. And you KNEW that he would hate you for it. Even if he was an Angel of the Lord, he’d probably want it. But you just… couldn’t.  
_‘Come on. Stop raining’_ you thought to yourself, but the rain never stopped. It even started raining harder and you thought it could break the glass. You tried to ignore the fact that your toes were frozen.  
_‘Cas’s wings would do such good right now…’_ you wished, and you did really need him now, but he was probably fighting something important with the boys, so you didn’t want to pray and bother him.  
“(Y/N)!” you heard a deep, gruff voice, from behind, which you immediately recognized.  
“Cas!” you squealed, your vocal cords seemed frozen too.  
“You are so cold” he said ‘matter-of-factly’ and he pulled you in his arms and started rubbing your back gently.  
Even though it helped a bit, you were still shaking and trying to hide further into your hoodie, but wanting to bury your head in Cas’s trench coat too. 

You reminded yourself that he’s an angel and you hesitated before saying “Cas… Umm… I know that it costs you Grace, but can you please wrap your fluffy wings around me? They help a lot”. 

He did not say a thing, but once you finished your sentence, you felt something soft and warm around you. You knew exactly what it was so you closed your eyes and gave yourself IN the feeling and the moment. 

“(Y/N), don’t you think it’d be better to take all the ‘cuddling’ to your room?” he asked you with a hint of a little smile on his lips, and you could have sworn that he’d do the ‘air quotes’ when he said ‘cuddling’ but his hands were busy.  
“Yes, please, Cassie” you pulled away a little, so you can see him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once home you got the wet clothes off of your shaking body and threw them on the floor. You dressed yourself in your favorite plush PJs and ran off your room to see if your guardian angel is bored. 

You looked around the living room but he wasn’t there.  
A beautiful smell hit your nostrils. ‘Chocolate’ you thought and hopped excitedly to the kitchen.  
“It’s for you” Castiel said, handing you a cup of hot chocolate.  
_‘You can’t be this CUTE. YOU CAN’T!’_ you screamed inside your head. “I can…” Castiel read your mind. “Cas! We talked about this!” you scolded him and he dropped his look down. You didn’t realize how much it hurts him when you scolded him, even when you were joking, but he always took jokes too literally. You decided that it’d be better if you just hugged him and kissed his cheeks, instead of explaining to him that you were just joking. Even though, you meant that. 

“Thank you” you said in a whisper and took Castiel’s hand, guiding him to the couch in your cozy, little living room. Once you sat, you took a sip from the cup and put it on the table next to the couch.  
“Cas, I gotta say you’re way hotter than the hot chocolate you just made me” you flirted. Well… at least you tried to. Cas’s face turned into a ‘you just killed a bee’ serious.  
“(Y/N), I assure you that my vessel’s temperature is normal. It’s 36.4 0C, now as we speak. And I am not a tree fruit. As you can see I am an An- “you cut him off with a chaste kiss on his lips. But he returned the kiss instantly. 

Once you pulled away, you started apologizing. He looked so confused and you were no better. You never thought you’d do it. Yes, you’ve thought of it, but never actually THOUGHT that you’d DO it.  
“I’m sorry, Cas…” you repeated yourself. He took your hands in his and held your chin up with his free one.  
“Look… Maybe you don’t love me like I do. Maybe I am an Angel that is weird and ‘out of the ordinary’ but I do love you with all I am. What I want to tell you is that I enjoyed that” he smiled at the end. You were even more confused now. He always told you how much he loved you but tonight’s been different.  
You kissed him, there’s no getting away from that now.  
“Cas…” you started, your voice shaking even more than when you were out in the cold, “I- I really love you. I lo- loved you since the day we met but do- do you want to know why I always pus- pushed you away?” you stuttered, waiting for his answer now.  
“Of course, my human” he said with such gentleness in his voice and he caressed your face with his wing.  
You took a deep breath before opening up to him.  
“So. I am this sick human. A weirdo” you started and a tear rolled on your cheek but Cas grabbed your face in his hands and kissed the tear away. “Do continue, my loved one” he simply said.  
“I am… I am asexual. That means that I am sick and that if you want to be with me, you’d have to stick with me not wanting to have sex with you. And I perfectly understand that if you want to live right now, right in this moment. I won’t stop you. Because I know how’d you feel, thinking ‘what’s the point in being in a relationship with someone without having sex’ but… I- I a- am so-s-sorry” you choked on your own tears as they flooded your face. 

As sadness and disappointment flooded your soul and your whole being. You were too afraid to look up. You didn’t want to see all the anger on his face. He did not deserve it, that’s what you thought.  
“Love” you heard a soft whisper in your ear and you opened your eyes in shock to see your angel kissing your tears again and embracing you with his massive, black wings. 

You were too weak and you were nicely surprised by what Cas did. You definitely did not expect that, so you just started crying harder, trying to muffled your sobs and cries in the crook of his neck. 

He never pulled away. Instead, he kept rubbing your back and kissing your hair, whispering ‘shushes’ and sweet nothings every now and then, ‘till you calmed down and caught your breath. 

But, you never seemed to stop. This whole situation hit you so bad that you could not control yourself anymore. You tried breathing slower, but failed miserably.  
That’s when Castiel pulled away and pressed his nose to yours. “(Y/N), look at me” he gently spoke, you opened your eyes, and they hurt so bad but looking directly to his blue heavens cleared your sigh instantly. “Breathe with me, sweet baby”, he said, gently putting his palm over your heart and started taking slow, loud and deep breaths so you could focus on his breathing with all of your senses. 

After few minutes that seemed like eons, you were finally breathing normally again. All thanks to the pure, precious guardian angel of yours that loved you so dearly.  
“(Y/N). Love?” he tried to get your attention. You just nodded that you are listening to him and you were so tired that you just laid your hand on his shoulders, while his embrace grew tighter and his lips never leaving your hair.  
“You do realize I am an angel of the lord?” all you manage is a soft nod and a quite ‘mhmm’. “And you know that the worst sin an Angel could do, beside killing an innocent being is having sex with a human?” you pull away from him to look at his face. You sit there, numbly, confusion attacking your brain again.  
“Does… Does that mean you are not angry with me? Does that mean that you don’t think I am a sick weirdo?” you asked, patiently waiting for the ‘big’ answer. 

He shook his head, and a little smile formed on his lips. “How could you ever think that!? I’d never, in all my existence, hate you. I can’t imagine my life without you. You are not sick. You are beautiful! I cannot hate you. I adore you more than anything. I worship you. I love you more than I love my father. I believe in you more than I believe in my Father. And since that is a sin too, I suppose ‘sex’ is nothing compare to that, but I’d still remain… uugh… how do you call that? A virgin” he talked fast and you could hardly comprehend what he was saying, but all you know is that the smile that appeared on your face wasn’t even controllable. You were so happy! 

You launched yourself into him and he fell on his back with you on top. “I- I am sorry” you blurted, realizing what you just did, you just got up and sat on the couch again.  
He got up after you and he laughed. “That is fine, babe”. Ugh, he knew how much you loved the pet names he gave to you.  
“You know… Being asexual is ace!” he said proudly and he winked at you. You couldn’t help but giggle at that line obviously stolen from Dean or a cheap, crappy movie.  
“Well…” was all you managed to say before you felt warm lips near your own.  
“You had this bit of hot chocolate left here…” he smiled and you couldn’t help but blush hard at that. You tried covering your face with both of your hands but he took your hands away from your face and pulled you in another warm, heavenly hug. 

His wings around you, caressing every bit of skin he can get to with his cashmere feathers, kissing your hair and your relaxing into his touch and kisses.  
This was your heaven you’d never imagined you’d had on Earth.  
You didn’t even notice that the rain stopped.  
The rain stopped when you stopped crying and it all got warmer when you smiled after the storm.  
“I love you, baby (Y/N)” he sweetly said.  
“I love you too, hotsauce” you giggled as you felt your body relax to the point you fell asleep on your angel’s shoulder.


End file.
